No promises
by Notasitseems-x
Summary: THE PROMISE channel 4 fanfic. Erin returns to Israel, with more than one unfinished business.


Okay so This is a "The Promise" fic. It is not going to hold a candle next to the actual drama which was stunning and whilst the main focus was obviously the conflict over there I was intrigued by the relationships in the drama. Particularly Erin and Paul's. So yes I ship them and yes this is hopeless, silly fluff. Well not quite fluff but you get the point. So I'll stop ranting and let you read. Whilst all mistakes and syntax problems are my own, unfortunately Peter Kosminsky's wonderful drama isn't...

* * *

"Hello Erin"

She looked up from the bed where she sat cross legged scribbling in a diary. Her hair hung loosely round her shoulders as it was damp from a shower and she was dressed casually in a mauve strappy top and black pjyama bottoms. Once upon a time she could be found reading avidly the past life of her grandfather, but now it was her who was recording her memories and her experiences.

She didn't seem surprised to see Paul standing there. He was older than when they had last met, but he looked in a lot better shape. He no longer used a stick to walk and the cuts that littered his face had long since healed. He wore a light blue striped shirt, opened over a black tank top.

"Eliza told me you were back" he continued when she didn't reply.

"Eliza told me you were coming to visit her." Erin answered it was probably a little harsh as recoiled slightly. "I have a job over here with Amnesty..." She offered in way of salvation.

He snorted interrupting her

"When I said there was work to be done I meant internally, not with some aristocratic box ticking organization."

Erin stared at him, his harshness perhaps copying her own but none the less stinging.

"If you'll let me finish you'd know that it's just a stepping stone. You know as well as anyone I couldn't just go charging in all guns blazing."

He nodded slowly, grinned and sat down beside her.

"Okay, you have me there." His light tone did nothing to dissipate the heavy tension that had grown between them and soon there was a stagnant silence.

"I didn't sleep with Omar. Whatever he might have said" Erin blurted suddenly. Paul looked up sharply.

"He didn't say anything like that. He was more upset that he deserted you in Gaza. And then when you left without saying goodbye."

"I talked to him yesterday, sort of…It's not important" she decided shrugging whilst shutting the book with a snap of finality before sliding off the bed.

Paul mirrored her taking in the room. A suitcase lay open in the middle of the floor clothes and belonging were strewn everywhere as though she didn't mean to stay. His eyes fell on reams of adverts for houses piled haphazardly on the dressing table top confirming his suspicions.

"I don't want to impose on Eliza, she has a boyfriend now." She explained realizing what had caught his attention.

"I know some people with spare rooms, I can make some calls if you want?"

"I guess that would be helpful." She agreed. Silence again.

"Well I should probably be going. It was good to see you again Erin." He smiled but she could tell it was strained. And for some reason she was desperate for him not to leave. He was almost out of the door when she finally found her voice.

"He died. My Granddad, he died."

Paul turned mid-step frowning.

"I guessed so, you said he was very ill and that was 3 years ago. I didn't expect he would live for long."

Erin nodded swallowing heavily, her cover was blown.

"Yeah I suppose, I just thought you'd want to know. Well that and I did get the chance to tell him about Israel, about what happened." She clarified.

Paul nodded shuffling back through the door towards her.

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Yes. And as I talked to him, I realized that we had similar experiences over here. Well if you discount the fact I wasn't an army sergeant of course."

"And you didn't meet a Clara."

"No I met someone much worse" she whispered.

His head drooped at her admission.

"Erin, you were the one who ran."

She looked away swiping her unruly hair out of her face in agitation. This somehow gave Paul courage however, and he shuffled closer.

"I don't deny it. Things didn't make any sense then, it was weird. But now I… they're different now." She confessed eyes darting all over the room except at Paul.

He pulled her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Erin…"

She cut him off by covering his lips with hers and wrapping her arms round his neck he didn't resist.

OOO

She took a deep breath to push down the squirming in her stomach and stood up to face the dozens and dozens of eyes staring right back at her. One set in particular stood out to her and she returned his shaky smile. He sat near the back watching her intently but it was with soft encouragement, and pride. Erin Matthews was far from the broken teenager he had watched drive out of his life. She was no longer the girl who had almost been crippled by the cruelty of the situation in his country. Not only by what she had seen but by what her Grandfather had seen too. But today, as he listened to her give her impassioned pledge she was a strong, confident young woman well informed and ready to fight.

The rest they'd figure out over time.


End file.
